Dalaran Senate Meeting: November 3rd, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran fromNovember 3rd 623 K.C. This meeting was held on Sunday due to the Post-Siege Kor'kron Loyalist Trial. Record Damon Halliwell: 'I now call this Senate Session to order. I am glad to see so many of us here tonight. I know the change threw some people off. Tonight marks an important day for the Magus Senate as we will be introducing a charter that will clearly outline many of the rules and new powers that will be given to the Inner-Council. As always we will start off with a recap of the weeks events. Archamge Baelheit, if you will please tell us about the problems you had in the sewers this week. 'Verus Baelheit: 'Thank you, Chancellor. Nearly a week ago, we began experiencing a rather unusual anomaly. You are all aware of Dalaran's mobile status, yet we seem to have suffered an unforseen effect. Mana Surges and Arcane Elementals invaded the Underbelly through dimensional rifts, somehow gaining access to Dalaran from within. Strange, I know. But I believe we've found the cause. Dalaran passed across the path of an active ley-line, and the immense magical capicity of the ley-line caused a portion of it to... Snag off, wrap around itself and clung to Dalaran. Eventually manifesting as a dimensional rift. It's a bit disconcerting, however... So long as Dalaran remains on the move... Who know if this may happen again. Thank you, Chancellor. Thats all for now. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you, I urge all of the Senate to please keep an eye open for any more of these rifts. '''Franz J. Sasmussen: '''May I make a comment? Related to the rift problem, that is. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Go ahead, Captain Sasmussen. '''Franz J. Sasmussen: '''There was a similar problem within the Hold a while back. Rifts were being opened at seemly random, drawing creatures in from across the world. Most of which were settled on or near major points of arcane power. '''Verus Baelheit: '''A valid point, Captain. Perhaps caused by the same anomaly. '''Franz J. Sasmussen: '''Karazhan, for example. It was solved with.. Well, stronger shielding, sadly to say. Nothing fancy. Well, and lots of hapless, disoriented critters. And angry ogres. Very, very angry Ogres. That is all. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you for the information. This is something we will have to work on understanding and controlling. '''Callic Smoldereye: '''Maybe we should send Tammini to negotiate with the Arcane Elementals. They should listen to a member of their own kind. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''In point of fact, not of elemental origin. However, could certainly investigate. Is area of expertise. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Miss Silverspark, I would love to discuss the existence of arcane elemetnals with you. Perhaps we could do so after the session. '''Damon Halliwell: '''I now call on Miss De'Rather to explain the odd and strange events that plagued some of us this week. '''Shyre De'Rathe: '''Yes.. Well.. Many of you remember the worgen that gave tarot readings in the Underbelly... From what I understand, something about her reading the cards made certain people have strange nightmares. There were spirits that had been killed by a patchwork monstrosity. The worgen gypsy met up with people in Ambermill, and lead them to a cave. While exploring the cave, two plaguehounds jumped the group, and have a bit of a drawn out fight, they killed the two of them. The creature was gone though, and the worgen tracked it to Alterac, and lead the group to kill him. They fought three more plaguehounds and got upstairs in time to save a woman that the patchwork undead was about to cut into. He died during the joint effort, apparently Faralee and Franz did a rather hefty attack on him. Once he was vanquished, the senate left, returning here, and if I remember correctly, the Captain of the Guard freed the woman and brought her here. I don't know what became of her after that. That is all. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you, Miss De'Rathe. Now the Vice-Chancellor will speak about yesterdays... Events. 'Vorien Dawnstrider: 'Very well. Several members of the Alliance and of the Horde convened to pass judgement on several member of the Kor'Kron. All members of the Kor'Kron were found guilty of various crimes, ranging from treason to mass murder. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Have any been handed to Alliance custody? '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''The 'True Horde' will be dealing with them. The Horde has a majority on the panel, thus the Alliance input in their guilt and punishment was minimal. Thank you. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Well, that wraps up last weeks events and so will we be moving on to the coming weeks events. I am happy to announce that this week, nothing is planned. The War with the Horde is at an end and at last it is time to relax. Consider this week your vacation for all of the hard work you have put into supporting this city. Now with that out of the way. It is time to annouce the charter for the Magus Senate. Archmage Elberich Haltring, our representative of the Six was put in charge of this and will now explain it to you all. '''Faralee Smith: '''Charter? '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Constitutional document of sorts, outlining procedures, powers, and so forth. 'Elberich Haltring: '''Good evening everyone. Tonight I will be reading out the Charter that I have written up under the guidane of the Council of Six. It will lay out five main areas on how the Magus Senate is organized, operated, and maintained. '''The Charter was read in it's entirety and will be available to members of the Alliance upon request. 'Elberich Haltring: '''Now! That is all. I will also announce one thing. The man, Trever Halliwell, has been appointed to the Inner-Council of the Magus Senate after going through extensive review from the Council of Sic and the Kirin Tor. This will take effect next Senate Session. Are there any questions? '''Brinkel Flashburn: '''Is there a list of generally and specifically prohibited magics? I mean for clarity's sake, not that it's of any real concern. '''Elberich Haltring: '''There will be, yes. There will also be an extensive list of protocols and a dress code. '''Brinkel Flashburn: '''Thank you. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Alright, that is all. Thank you everyone, if you have any other questions, contact me after. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you, all of this will be able to be reviewed in the records of Dalaran if you missed anything. Now I open the floor to anyone wishing to speak about anything of concern. Please raise a hand to show you wish to speak. 'Arranax DeVin: 'I want to know who to talk to about dispensation for illegal magic. Who does one talk to there? '''Verus Baelheit: '''The Council can discuss that with you later, Lord DeVin. '''Arranx DeVin: '''Divine. Thank you. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Mr. Alexander, please take the floor. 'Vanidicus Alexander: '''Sorry sir, I figured it out. The question was redundant. Just had to think a moment. Pardon me. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Miss Silverspark? '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Will make a joint submission with Ms Faralee, if acceptable? '''Damon Halliwell: '''Very well. '''Faralee Smith: '''If you lot aren't aware, the gorup known as the Iron Veil has been requesting aid from the Senate for a couple weeks now. They're a mercenary group involved with stomping out recent cult activity in Darkshire. Silverspark, Smoldereye, and myslef can attest to this. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Have personally assisted Iron Veil, along with Ms Faraless, Mr Smoldereye. Current operations pertain to elimination of necromancy in Duskwood. Hardly problematic from moral or strategic perspective to Magus Senate. Point being, group wishes alliance. Already working with them independently, have seen no difficulty in doing so. Senate manpower not unlimited, so sensible to have arrangement with contractors when necessary. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Dishonorable mercs who'd have us traling them to fix their problems for them. '''Elberich Haltring: '''May I say something? '''Damon Halliwell: '''This matter is pointless to speak about at this moment. If they wish an alliance, I expect them to be here to ask in person. We will not consider until I see this from them. Tell them to come and speak at the next Senate Session. '''Faralee Smith: '''Alright. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Of course. Will do so. Appreciate opportunity to make case. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Dismissed then. '''Arranx DeVin: '''If they bring enough evidence that my office is tasked to it? Grand. I'll deploy. Not before. '''Faralee Smith: '''DeVin, please. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Lord DeVin, have personally witnessed events described. Further proff necessary? '''Callic Smoldereye: '''It is all under control Tammini, I have taken it upon myself to find such evidence. '''Damon Halliwell: '''As we are now pressed for time all other matters withh need to wait until next weeks session. We move on to promotions. Mister Remington, please take the floor. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Mister Remington, you have shown excellent progression as a mage as well as demonstrated personal loyalty to our Senate. I have not qualms whatsoever in elevating you to the rank of colleague. Congratulations. '''Damon Halliwell: '''You are dismissed. That is all the promotions for tonight. I now bring this meeting to a close. I ask the Inner-Council to report to the inner chambers to have the ministries appointed. '''All: '''To protect and serve Dalaran. Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes